Nantaimori With Extras
by LadyTrampleton
Summary: Nantaimori: Often referred to as "body sushi," is the practice of serving sashimi or sushi from the body of a man, typically naked. One-shot PWP.


Nanataimori with Extras

"So what's this one?"

"That's salmon maki."

"Ah... nice. And this?"

"That's tuna nigiri."

"Mmm... that one's nice too."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I like the dish it's served on."

Butterfly kisses peppered Japan's stomach as he lay back on his futon, his clothes strewn across the floor. It was midday and the sunlight was streaming through his windows, tempting him to close his eyes and drift into slumber. Normally Japan would be busy at his desk, working in papers and overseeing any projects his Prime Minister has assigned. He as grateful for the break in his schedule; ever since the earthquake, he and his people had worked non-stop to get the crisis in Fukushima under control. At first, Japan had been hesitant to pause his work, but his guest had flown far to visit. And Japan prided himself on being a gracious and hospitable host.

Hands gripped his waist, bringing Japan out of his thoughts. Kisses circled his stomach, then slowly made their way upwards towards his chest and the last remaining piece of sushi. The rice was cold on Japan's warm skin, as it lay balanced on his sternum.

"This one... salmon maki right?"

"That's right. You're learning quickly," Japan muttered, resting his head on his arm. Teeth brushed his skin as America ate the final piece of sushi he had helped Japan make that morning.

Today was the last day of America's week-long visit. Japan would be sad to see him leave, but he did have work to do. However, America had been determined to ensure Japan was relaxed before he left. Japan had originally thought 'relax' meant a nice, peaceful cup of green tea while watching the birds in his garden... but America had had other ideas.

Not that Japan was complaining about those ideas.

"Mmm... that was a good starter," America muttered, swallowing the last of the sushi.

"Starter?" Japan asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're the main course," America said with a smirk. He trailed kisses along Japan's collar bone and neck, nipping the sing playfully. Japan rolled his eyes when America couldn't see.

Corny was one of America's middle names.

Closing his eyes, Japan savoured the light, delicate feel of America's fingertips as they traced down his stomach. The touch made him shiver and he felt America grin against his neck. He had taken his glasses off earlier; his eyes always seemed brighter without them. Japan looped his arms around America's neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Tongues danced and fought for dominance, but America won. He always won, but this time it wasn't so bad.

At least he tasted of sushi and not Big Macs.

Japan pulled away for air as America's hand found his cock and began to slowly, _oh__so__slowly_stroke him. He gripped America's hair lightly as heat pooled within his stomach, winding tighter and tighter like a coiled spring. Teeth nipped and tugged the shell of his ear, causing breathy moans to escape his lips. A tingling sensation started from his lower back and trailed along his spine. His legs opened further of their own accord and he tried to suppress a shudder. America continued his cruelly slow place. It was blissful agony.

"A-America..." Japan breathed, softly dragging his nails across America's shoulders. Lips returned for a long kiss before disappearing to Japan's stomach and hips.

Raising himself up on his elbows, Japan enjoyed the view of America's blond hair, even that strange flick in his hair that never seemed to stay down. Blue eyes flicked upwards to meet his brown, a mischievous glint sparkling in their depths. Japan felt his lips curl into a smile.

A hot, wet mouth covered the tip of his cock, sucking lightly, teasingly. Japan sucked in a breath at the sudden sensation, his eyes closing against his will. Hands pressed against his hips, keeping him pinned to the futon, no matter how badly he want to buck into that tight heat. The lips around his cock moved up and down, sucking harshly then softly, alternating in a rhythmic pattern. The coil inside his stomach wound tighter and tighter. His back started to move, arching and relaxing as the wonderful torture continued. Japan fell back onto the futon and ran a hand through America's hair, signalling he was getting close as his mouth didn't want to form the words. The sensations below his waist were getting stronger and more frequent, hips starting to buck in need despite the strong palms still pressed there.

Suddenly, his entire cock was encased in a tight ring of muscle. With a violent shudder and a breathy moan, the coil in his stomach snapped and Japan came hard into America's mouth. His eyes rolled back, his toes curled, his hands gripped America's hair harshly... the world stopped for one amazing moment.

When Japan remembered to breathe again, he found America smirking down at him.

"N-new... new trick?" Japan whispered, not trusting his voice. He had never known America could deep-throat like that.

"Thought you might enjoy it," America muttered with a grin. He reached for the nearby bottle of lube Japan had ensured was in hand. Deftly, he popped open the cap and coated his fingers liberally.

"Ready?" he asked. Japan could only nod in response, still coming down from his earlier high.

A finger gently forced its way inside and Japan couldn't help but wriggle at the uncomfortable feeling. It always felt strange at first, no matter who he was with. A second finger was added, stretching and curling inside his body. Soon Japan became a panting, shivering mess of whorish desire as America found that spot inside him that always, _always_made him see stars. Japan reached down and tugged on America's wrist. The message was clear.

Another generous amount of lube was added to America's hand as he coated himself. When he was ready, he sat back on the futon and pulled Japan onto his lap, hands dancing along the smaller man's spine and kisses snaking along his neck. Gingerly, Japan lowered himself onto America's cock, wrapping his arms around those strong shoulders for support. He smiled against America's skin as he grew accustomed to the invasive feeling. America always preferred this position. It was guaranteed to ensure Japan's sweet spot was hit almost every time.

Japan squeezed America's shoulders, letting the man know he was ready. America's hands dropped to Japan's waist, his nails digging in slightly, creating red marks on his pale skin. Japan began to roc his pelvis, his eyes squeezing shut as the familiar sensation grew once more. Kisses dotted his neck and shoulders, along with the occasional bite.

The slap of skin-on-skin sounded throughout the room. Hands trailed, searched, scratched and clawed. Legs wrapped around a waist, tightening and relaxing in time with each movement of hips. Mouths gasped, moaned, licked, kissed and bit. All too soon, Japan felt the coil in stomach return to an unbearable tightness. With every thrust, the spot that drove Japan wild was hit. Sparks exploded behind his eyes and the world began to fall away. With a whimper and a bite to America's shoulder, Japan felt his muscles clench and a warm wetness spray against his chest. With a grunt, America followed him, muscles tightening and a hot, sticky sensation pooling inside Japan's body. Huffing and panting for air, the two remained locked in their embrace, pulses racing and minds blank from ecstasy.

Moments passed and limbs untangled themselves. Japan fell backwards onto the futon, lying on his back as after-shocks danced along his spine. His hips ached pleasantly. America lay down beside him on his side, his face red from exertion. He trailed his fingers along Japan's cheek, which was flushed with a post-orgasmic glow.

"So... what was that thing from earlier called again?" America mumbled.

Japan smiled lazily. "Nanataimori... with extras."


End file.
